Power Rangers Revolution
by DragonRanger
Summary: The Year is 2010, Earth as been freed of evil since Operation Overdrive. But a new threat is on the rise, as the rangers of the past make a stand, with a new line of defense. It’s a race against the clock as more and more old enemies reappeared to join th
1. Horrors of the Future

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by either Saban or Disney. Cadets are owned by Ayame Ubi (AKA=Me), Quantum_Zero of Gaia online. We had a bit of a fall out with a few members of the guild the Power Ranger Academy Fanfic was based off. So I'll be doing both that one and this one a bit differently. So please take some time to read them both when I update them.

**Chapter One: Horrors of the future**

Rocky looked up at the man that had not only just killed almost everyone on the station, turned a cadet and a sub-commander against him and the others, but had also turned against him and the others. He had watched as the monster standing in front of him had killed those that Rocky loved, but had also watched his own wife be murdered by it.

"Looks like it's time for you to die Rocky." The monster said as he pulled out a sword from nowhere. "You'll be back with Kimberly soon." It added as it brought the sword up ready to stab the wounded ape.

"Don't get too comfortable." Rocky said weakly.

"Oh right. Someone will come along and somehow stop me right?" The monster told him. "Those that managed to get away will be killed sooner or later or will die of old age while I remain ageless. The only thing that you might have that can stop me is too weak even in numbers. I saw to that."

"You'll find out sooner or later." Rocky said.

"We'll see about that." The monster said as he brought down the sword. Only to be stopped by another weapon.

"I can't allow you to do that." A male voice called as he began to fight the monster.

Rocky pulled himself up and slowly moved to help the cadet that had saved him.

"Sub-Commander you have to leave. I'll hold him off." The cadet called out to him.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" The monster replied as he kicked the cadet. "If you haven't forgotten, I helped train you. I know what you can and can't do."

"I can sure try." The cadet replied.

"I've heard that a lot today." The monster replied as he moved forward. "I doubt you'll do any better than those before you."

Rocky nodded a bit as he leaped to the door leading out of the Training Dome. He had an idea provided if he could get to the Armory that is. He could still hear the two fighting as he made his way.

~*~

Rocky came to a stop just outside of the Cafeteria. He stared from the entrance before he went inside. Standing in the center of the room was a large Christmas tree and gifts seated around the base of the tree waiting to be opened. "Why did they attack so close to Christmas? This was supposed to be a happy time, not one of death!" He said. A sudden noise from behind had him turn around quickly falling sideways as he did so.

"Thought you could get away did you?" One of the monster's pawns asked as she stepped into the room. "The master will be pleased that I found you." She added moving closer to him.

"So you're just going to let him use you? Even when you saw what it would do to you?" Rocky asked.

"What's the point in fighting it anyway? I don't have anything to fight for on your side." She added.

"That's not true and you know it!" He told her.

"Shut up! I don't have time for your bullshit anymore." She said. "The master wanted to kill you himself. But I can't take listening to you anymore." She added.

"You can't just forget about something like that." Rocky said as he moved closer to her. "Please just listen to me." He added before a blast coming from the west of where he was standing had knocked him to the floor.

Two men walked into the room. "You don't listen very well do you Rocky?" One of them said as they came to a stop next to the female.

"What took you so long?" The female asked the male who walked up next to her.

"That's no way to speak to me!" He told her as he pulled his sword out again before looking down at Rocky. "Time to end this once and for all old friend," The man said as he moved to deliver the final blow.

Rocky looked up helplessly as the sword was brought down upon him.

Fade out.

Narrator: Had you scared there, didn't I? Well you'll most likely want to know what happened here. But I think it would be better for you to understand what led up to this point, and to do that we have to go back to the day the Academy first opened its doors. June 2, 2009.

Most would think that the Ranger Academy would be based close to Earth. But they would be so very wrong. Since Earth has no real way in destroying something as large as the station, it would be risky to place it in orbit.

So instead, the station was built above an un-inhabited planet. Soon, come to find out, we were wrong on that. But we'll come to that later. The station is 269.9 miles in diameter. Which is eight times smaller than the size of the Earth's moon give or take a bit. And, at full capacity, holds a total of 209,593,750 cadets, staff, and guests. So in total the station is twenty-two times as small as Earth. Which is about the same for the planet the station is orbiting. It is known as Mobliz, from what the U.W.W (Universal Wide Web) says anyway. But I'm getting off topic here. Let's start back at the beginning, back to that June day a year ago. When not just my life changed, but that of so many others!

Well I think I've taken enough of your time. Time to begin from the beginning of this little tale. Only then will you learn true friendships, loves, challenges, and horrors the new generation of Power Rangers will have to go through to pass their first year at the New Ranger Academy.


	2. The Gathering

Chapter Two: The Gathering

A large shuttle landed at Angel Grove's air port ready to pick up the first group of cadets for the new Ranger Academy. Standing or sitting around the landing pad were teens waiting to be let in and head towards their futures.

The sound of screeching brakes and the smell of burnt tires filled the air as a dark smoke formed around the shuttle.

"Finally they get here. It's past fourteen hundred hours. Two hours past due." A male said. He had short spiked brown hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing military issue utility uniform.

"Would you please shut up already?" Another male replied. He had short blonde hair and red eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt.

"Would you two knock it off already? You are giving me a headache." A female said. She had long black hair that waved in the breeze. Her eyes were the brightest shade of green that anyone could remember. She had a soft smile. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a belt hanging off of the side of her right hip along with a small pink shirt under a brown cut off leather jacket.

The shuttle's door slid open as a tall man stepped out. He was wearing a gray uniform with a red design along the front. His hair was short, brown, almost black, and he had brown eyes.

~*~

"If you would get into two lines, we can get this over with quickly." The man called to them. Within a few moments, two lines had been formed like the man had asked for. "For those of you that don't already know who I am...I am…"

"Sir!" another male voice cut him off. "We just got a report, sir! You might want to come and see it!" He added.

The man rolled his eyes a bit before looking back at the cadets. "Follow him inside. We'll continue this conversation later." The man said stepping back into the ship.

The cadets looked at each other before looking back at the man that remained outside with them. "Hurry please." The man said as he moved back into the ship. The two rows right behind him.

~*~

The cadets had all finally taken their seats as the pilot. The same man that had interrupted the other had made sure to take roll call to make sure they hadn't left anyone behind. He smiled to them before walking into the cockpit. He entered to find that the other man was watching something on one of the display screen. "By the look on your face sir, it's not good news." The pilot said.

"One of the shuttles that were picking up new cadets was attacked and destroyed as it passed the planet Onyx." The man replied and then added. "The Mega ship and the Mega Winger are going to check the area out. They hope to find out what happened from the shuttle's black box and maybe so of…"

"I understand sir." The pilot replied. "There's no need to say anymore. Are you going in the back to tell the cadets?" he asked.

"No. The Admiral wishes to do so himself since this is the second group from Earth. A few of these cadets might have siblings on the other ships." The man replied.

"Understood sir," The pilot said as he took his seat. He then pushed a button which displayed the seatbelt sign in the back.

~*~

The shuttle took off hovering above the air strip for a moment before pulling up into the air building up speed as it climbed. Once it broke through the atmosphere, it started to again speed up moving to get out of Earth's gravitational pull. When the pilot was sure that the shuttle was far enough away from the planet, he activated the ship's hyper-drive engines.

It took only a moment for them to start up as the shuttle gave a large jerk forcing everyone forward before slamming them back into their seats again. "They still haven't been able to fix that." The pilot said turning back to the other man.

"Yeah I know. The tech guys will have their work cut out for them." He said.

"Couldn't we use the Megaship or one of the others to pick cadets up for a while?" The pilot asked.

"The Megaship, like most of the others, weren't designed to do so." The man replied.

"Oh. Didn't think of that." The pilot replied with a sigh.

"Should go back and talk with them some more. I'm just afraid that it'll slip out."

Meanwhile, in the back, of the shuttle...

A lonely looking girl was staring off into space out the window she was leaning against from her seat. She was about seventeen, Caucasian, had very dark brown hair and eyes, had two small silver hoop earrings in each ear and wore glasses. She then noticed that a girl had taken a seat next to her.

"Hello." the girl said smiling over at her. "Nice earrings."

The lonely girl turned her head and looked at the girl sitting next to her and frowned. "Thanks." She replied snarling under her breath a bit as she turned around and looked back out the window.

"Not really the talkative type are you." the girl replied sighing a bit before adding. "So where are you from? If you don't mind me asking what abilities do you have?" she asked.

The lonely girl sighed a bit before replying. "Silver Hills, California." She replied before pausing. "I... I can transform."

"Sweet! I've been to Silver Hills once just before the Time Force Rangers appeared. Wasn't there for a week before it was attacked." She said smiling a bit. "What can you transform into?"

The girl sighed. "Something that kept me isolated from the outside world for most of my life."

"That must have sucked." the other girl replied. "Well if I could turn into anything, there's only two things I'd like to be. One is a dragon and the other would be a demon."

The girl let out a small whimper and shuddered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

The girl took in a deep breath. "It's not your fault."

"That's what you can turn into isn't it?" the girl asked. "People can be assholes when it comes to something dark like a demon. My name's Catherine Mann. What's yours?"

The girl stalled for a minute before replying. "Angelina Moreau."

"Hello Angelina." Catherine replied smiling again. "Maybe you can show me what your demon form looks like sometime. I'd so love to see it."

Angelina rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. "You don't want to." She replied. "I can't control myself."

"Well we are here to train in using are abilities." Catherine replied. "But it's alright. I won't force you."

"Thank you." She replied before opening her eyes again.

"No problems." Catherine replied. "So you like metal music and drawing right."

Angelina turned her head slowly and looked Catherine eyebrow raised, shocked. "How... how did you know that?" She asked.

"One of my abilities lets me see the future." Catherine replied. "When I was heading for the airport, I saw you in a vision telling me that you liked those two things."

Angelina slowly grinned before turning back around and looking back out the window. "That explains it."

Catherine laughed a bit. "I was just glad that this seat wasn't taken." she said. "I'd been wanted to talk to you since the vision."

Angelina smiled. "Destiny has its ways."

"Yup." Catherine replied with a short laugh. "So is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

Angelina thought for a moment. "I was going to ask you if I would ever have any friends... but I think I know the answer to that already." She replied as she turned around back at Catherine and smiled warmly.

"You'll have many friends. One of which is me. Also there are a few more on this shuttle." Catherine replied smiling warmly back. She then pointed to the pair a crossed from them. "Those two guys well become close friends."

Angelina looked over at where Catherine was pointing to and smiled. "I never had friends before." She said.

"Yeah same here." Catherine replied. "Had to be the little soldier, but let's not get into. Those lives we left behind the moment we left Earth. We'll both make a lot of friends and become as close as blood sisters." she added smiling.

Angelina smiled back. She felt like crying. She couldn't believe the fact that her life might be able to change for the better. She hadn't felt this happy in ages. She the dug into one of her front pockets and pulled out a Sony PSP. She smiled. "I like videogames as well."

"It's ok to cry." Catherine replied as she too pulled a Sony PSP out. It was a dark green one. "Me too. What's one of your favorites?"

Angelina looked at Catherine before she looked back down at her PSP. "I don't usually play games as much..." She replied before digging into her pockets again and pulled out a Family Guy PSP disk. "I like watching shows and stuff."

"I have that one too." Catherine replied laughing as she pulled it out. "I have a few others if you want to watch them?"

"Sure, I would love to watch them." Angelina replied happily.

Catherine handed Angelina the disk before the two newly befriended girls started to talk some more.


	3. Space Joys and Fears

Chapter Three: Space Joys and Fears.

The shuttle soon exited hyper space. Several cadets looked out of the windows hoping that they had finally arrived only to sigh as they learned that they still had several hours to go.

"How many more times are we going to exit and re-enter hyper space?" The speedy guy asked looking at the boy sitting next to him.

"The ship most likely needs a cooling off period, so that we don't end up floating in space with a overheated engine." The other boy replied, his eyes never leaving the window.

"Wow, you do talk." The boy said laughing a bit. "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude at all. But we've been sitting here for God knows how long. And you haven't said a word."

"I was taught not to speak unless spoken too." He answered.

"Oh. Didn't think of that." The boy said. "I'm Johnny Tilton."

"Zarek Stevenson." Zarek replied turning to look at Johnny finally.

"Holy shit! What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Johnny said as he jumped from his seat.

"What about them?" Zarek asked.

"Besides the fact that they're blood red?" Johnny replied.

"Oh that. I was born that way." Zarek replied looking away from Johnny. "I've spent most of my life trying to hide them." He added before thinking to himself. 'Like so many other things at this point…'

Johnny looked around to see most of the cadets he could see were staring at him. He wasn't sure what to do so he just stood there looking at Zarek in shock.

"You can return to your seat cadet Tilton." The dark haired man called from the front of the shuttle.

Johnny jumped a bit which everyone laughed at before he retook his seat. He let out a long sigh as he looked down at his hands.

"As you all have most likely noticed, we keep re-entering hyper space and exiting every few hours. The pilot has asked me to tell you all the reason, but I'm sure most of you can guess why. We should also be re-entering hyperspace in a few moments. In that time, I'd like for all of you to reach into the pocket of the chair in front of you." He said watching as the cadets did as they were told. "Good. Now I need you all to place you thumb, either will do fine, on the thumb print scanner, the only thing that is on the surface." He added.

The cadets looked at him confused for a moment not sure of what to do.

"The device will scan your thumb print and store it within itself, and every time you active it from now on, it'll show your cadet information, your health information, your class schedules, training schedules, missions, when reports are do, when one of your commanders want to speak with you, and they also act like a map of the station." The man replied before taking a breath. "Only yourself, your sub-commanders, commanders, and the admiral can look at the information stored on this device. It can do much more than what I have already told you, but I'll let you find those out on your own. For now you'll have to take your exam on this device, which is known as a PDA. However, it is much different from those found on Earth or any other planet for that matter. Therefore you cannot contact anyone outside the station with them."

"Sir?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. What can I do for you cadet Tilton?" the man asked.

"Why were they built like this?" Johnny asked.

"This is for the simple fact that the enemy might take you captive and take your PDA away. Without your finger print, it will not active for them so they won't get the plans of the station." Zarek replied.

"Oh now I feel stupid." Johnny replied laughing a bit to himself.

"Don't feel bad, several of us had to be told that several times before we understood." The man replied. "If I may continue…"

"Sorry." Johnny replied. Several cadets laughed at Johnny's outburst before they placed their thumbs on the thumb scanner like they had been asked.

There was a moment of silence before a blue transparent screen and keyboard appeared. The cadets looked at each other before laughing. The man standing at the front just smiled waiting for the PDA to do its other thing.

"Confirmed. Starter exam booting. Please wait…" A computer like voice stated. When it had spoken, several of the cadets had jumped in their seats. The screen flickered for a moment before turning to a green tint. "You may now start the exam. Hit 'submit' when finished. It will take ten to fifteen minutes for results to be sent back to you." Again the cadets laughed before starting on their exams.

~*~

Two hours later, the cadets had all finished their exam and had changed into their uniforms. A moment later, several women, that looked to be in their early 30's, appeared and handed each cadet a box before moving to the front of the ship again.

Groups of the cadets got up from their seats to change into the uniforms they had been given. Zarek and Johnny entered one of the changing rooms together. "I'm really sorry about before." Johnny said.

"It's alright really." Zarek answered with a sigh. Zarek had finished getting dressed and waited by the door for Johnny. He now sported a grey jacket with red pads on his shoulders along with a Mystic Force-like design on his right sleeve, and a red jewel embedded over his heart. Under the jacket was a red shirt. A black belt with a silver buckle was fastened around his waist. A pair of grey pants with designs from the Time Force uniforms and a striped right pant leg and boots finished his attire.

"No it's not. It was uncalled for and rude." Johnny replied looking at Zarek. Johnny had a similar uniform on. Where Zarek's was gray, his way black with a gray undershirt, jewel, and sleeve design. His also had a silver belt with a gold buckle. "These are so much better than my utility uniform. So much more lighter, but still heavy at the same time."

"Odd isn't it?" Zarek replied moving to open the door.

"Wait." Johnny called moving to stand next to Zarek.

"What is it now?" Zarek asked looking back at Johnny. "We're holding up a line you know."

"I know. They can wait a little longer." Johnny told him. "You haven't told me where you were from."

"Does it matter?" Zarek asked looking down.

"Well yeah. If we're going to be on a team together, I want to know what city my teammates are from." Johnny said pulling Zarek away from the door.

"What if they're from another planet?" Zarek asked.

"Well I'd like to know from which one duh..." Johnny replied.

"I'm from Angel Grove." Zarek replied.

"So why did your PDA say unknown on name and place of birth?" Johnny replied crossing his arms. "From what that man said, the information would display all Earth cities and several other planets' information. If you want people to trust you, then you need to start telling the truth Zarek, if that really is your name."

"It's not. But for now it'll have to do. I still need to get things sorted out." Zarek replied not looking up at the other boy. "For now please understand that there are some things best left a lie."

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Not just for my safety, but for yours and the other cadets as well." Zarek replied looking up finally.

"Can you at least tell me where you're from?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Zarek replied sadly. "I can tell you that I'm not from Earth. Nor am I from any of the planets in the union."

"So you're from a neutral planet?" Johnny asked.

"No." Zarek added.

"So you're from an enemy planet? What would make you change sides?" Johnny asked.

"It's hard to explain." Zarek replied. "I came to Earth without my government's knowledge or approval. In doing so, I've most likely been marked as a traitor and have lost my title."

"What kind of title?" Johnny asked.

Zarek moved away from Johnny and looked back down to the floor. "Emperor…"

"So wouldn't that make you the government on your world?" Johnny asked.

"In some way I suppose. We have something similar to the United States on my planet." Zarek replied.

"So that would make you like the president. So you have a court system? Which approves when you go to war and so on right?" Johnny asked.

"In several ways yes," Zarek replied. "The court system we have doesn't approve when we go to war or battle of any kind. That's up to me or the general. They do more of telling someone when they can take a trip off world. They do background checks to make sure that the person leaving wouldn't put those on my world in danger."

"Oh that's odd." Johnny replied shaking his head a bit.

"I'm not the one that made that system of government. I just haven't got around to changing it either." Zarek replied. "Doesn't look like I'll be getting the chance to do so either,"

*Knock*

"Almost done…" Johnny called looking at Zarek again before going to open the door. "You'll tell me to truth when you're ready won't you?"

"Of course I will." Zarek replied nodding.

Johnny smiled as he opened the door finally and the two of them left to let the next pair get dressed.

~*~

The shuttle had to exit hyperspace suddenly. The pilot looked the controls over several times trying to figure out the reason for the sudden exit. "What the hell's going on?" the pilot asked himself still checking the systems. "The engines were fine to go another three hours."

"It wasn't the engine that forced us to exit." The other man said getting to his feet.

Outside was a debris field. Scraps of metal, glass, and bodies flouted around. To the left was the planet Onyx. Enemy outpost. Not a safe place to stay for a ship which carried new cadets for the Ranger Academy! "Sir, we have a problem..."

"Which is?" the man replied looking at the pilot.

"The engines are dead." The pilot replied.

"What now?" The man replied moving to look down at the read out.

"I'm not sure sir. But if we don't move soon, we'll end up like the other shuttle." the Pilot replied looking up at him. "We have three enemy targets behind us and one dead ahead."

"Shit." The man replied looking up at the ship facing them. "Looks like we'll be joining the others soon rather than later,"

"It would appear that way sir…"


	4. Death Gear Cry

Chapter 4 Death Gears Cry

The shuttle shook as it was hit for the first time. Cadets could be heard screaming from the rear. The pilot was pushing buttons left and right trying to get the engine back online. "Can you at least get the shields up and running!?"

"I'm trying sir!" The pilot replied.

"Try faster!" The man replied as the shuttle was hit a second time.

"I'm trying as fast as I can sir!" The pilot shouted. "We have some power, but it's not enough to get the shield or the engines back online."

~Meanwhile~

The shuttle was hit a third time. "We have to do something." Johnny said looking around.

"Like what? We're just cadets." Another cadet replied.

"That doesn't mean we can't do anything." Catherine replied getting to her feet. "The engines are done and we don't have enough power to get them or the shields online." She added.

"Does anyone know how to fix them?" Johnny asked getting back to his feet.

"I can. Just need a few more hands." Catherine replied looking at Johnny then to Angelina.

"I'll help." Angelina replied getting to her feet.

"So will I." Johnny added.

"Count me in." a blue-haired female cadet spoke up moving to the group.

"I'll go see what I can do for the shield." Zarek replied getting to his feet as will before moving to the front of the shuttle.

"Right this way." Catherine said as the other four moved to the back.

~*~

The door to the cockpit opened suddenly which made the two men look back to see who had entered. "You shouldn't be here cadet."

"I'm aware of that Commander. But I'm also aware that we have no engine power or shields at the moment. And by looking outside, we won't last that long without the shields." Zarek replied.

"What are you going to do that we haven't already tried?" The pilot asked.

"This." Zarek replied placing his hand on one of the control panels. He then closed his eyes before the machine buzzed back to life. There was a bright flash of blue light as something large covered the shuttle. "There are a few cadets going to repair the engines. If one of you could give them a hand, that would be great."

"Go." The commander said looking at the pilot.

"Yes sir." The pilot replied as he rushed out the door.

"How long can you hold up?" the commander asked moving a seat to allow the cadet to sit down.

"Not that long." Zarek replied as the shuttle was hit again which caused him to scream out in pain.

"What happened?" The commander asked.

"We were hit. Since I'm creating the shield, I'm going to be feeling every hit." Zarek replied.

"That's crazy." The commander replied.

"Do you have any better ideas, Commander Scott?" Zarek asked.

"I suppose not." Jason replied. "The minute you can't take the pain anymore, drop the shield. We'll deal with what happens."

"Yes sir." Zarek replied.

~*~

"Found it." Johnny called back to the three girls. Footsteps could be heard as the three came running. Before another word could be spoken, the shuttle was hit yet again followed by a large scream.

"That doesn't sound good." Catherine said looking at the group before moving to the door. She tried to open it, but found that it was locked tight. "Anyone have super strength?"

"Affirmative," The blue-haired girl replied as she moved forward and punched two holes into the door and pulling it. A sudden pop was heard as the door came free.

"Dude, glad it's a door and not me." Johnny replied.

Catherine laughed as the four made their way inside. A few of them gasped as they looked up at the engine seating before them. "Well this might take longer than I thought…" Catherine replied with a sigh.

Sitting in front of the small group, were five very tall engines; all of which had the same blue and silver design, which at the moment, the blue parts seeming more black then anything.

"So what's the plan?" Johnny asked looking at Catherine.

"Give me a minute will ya…" Catherine replied looking around a bit trying to figure out what to tackle first. "Johnny, check all five of the engines and see if we blew something in hyper-speed. The rest of us will take the four control panels."

"I think you miscounted." The blue-haired girl replied looking over at Catherine.

"The pilot's on his way." Catherine replied moving over to one of the control panels, as if on cue.

"What the hell did you do to the door?" The pilot's voice called from the hallway before moving into the engine room.

"We couldn't wait." Johnny replied looking at the pilot for a moment before running to one of the engines.

Angelina and the blue-haired girl moved to take the control panels leaving the pilot to take the last.

The pilot sighed a moment before moving to the last. Johnny then joined him at that control panel. "I didn't find anything wrong with the engines." Johnny called.

"Damn. Something must be blocking the link then." The pilot replied.

"How do we fix that?" Angelina asked.

"We need to re-route the power going into the engines." The blue-haired girl said.

"That would take hours." The pilot replied.

"Show me how to do it." Johnny replied which earned him a questionable look. "Look I'm the fastest person here. So I should be able to get this done quickly."

"He's right. If he were to do, it would cut the time down to 45.5 minutes." The blue-haired girl stated.

"Alright." The pilot replied as he started to tell Johnny what he needed to do.

~*~

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Zarek screamed as the ship was hit again. He soon fell back into the chair.

"You need to stop. You can't take much more." Jason replied moving to take his hand.

"I'll be alright." Zarek replied looking up at Jason with a weak smile. "It's the least I can do." He added.

"Don't push yourself too much alright. If you do that again, I'll remove your hand for you." Jason replied.

"Alright…" Zarek replied. "What's with the buzzing noise?" he asked.

Jason looked at him confused for a moment before he himself heard the noise. It's the communication system." He said moving to the controls.

"The pilot maybe." Zarek replied.

Jason laughed hoping at Zarek's reply as he looked at the screen in front of him. "Nope, it's one of them." He said.

"The enemy ships." Zarek said. "What are you going to do?"

"Answer I guess." Jason replied dryly. He then pushed a button the main screen blinked to life as an image started to form.

"How sweet it is to see another shuttle being destroyed. Much slower then I would hope. But I don't really think your little mage can hold out much longer." A metal voice called out.

"Gasket!" Jason yelled looking at his enemy.

"That's King Gasket to you Ranger." Gasket replied laughing a bit.

"What the hell do you want!?" Jason again yelled. The shuttle was hit again, Zarek screaming again, his body going limp. "Zarek!" Jason called moving to check on the cadet.

"Good. Now you have no shields." Gasket called laughing. "All ships open fire. Blow that ranger scum out of this galaxy." His voice called out before being cut off.

"Commander, we have engine power!" The pilot called. Just as the shield popped back up, not fast enough as the shuttle took a major hit. "Get out!" The pilot screamed. Jason could hear the cadets' yelling before the link was cut.

"Damn it!" Jason called as he sat down in the pilot's seat. The door opening again as Jason turned hoping to see the pilot.

"I'm sorry sir. The engine room was hit. We we're able to repair them, and from what the pilot told us before the air ran out is that the engine wasn't damaged again. I'm sorry I couldn't get to him in time." Johnny said tears in his eyes.

"It's not your fault…" Jason replied sadly. "We're going to be entering hyper-speed again. So take a seat. We're going to have to make a stop on a friendly planet."

"Why?" Johnny asked as he did as he was told.

"We need to have this cadet checked out along with the other four of you." Jason relied turning back to the screen. The shuttle started to turn to the right as it entered hyper-speed.

"Zarek," Johnny called looking at his new friend. "What happened?"

"He was protecting the shuttle. He had created a shield while you and the other repaired the engines. The only drawback was that every time the shield was hit, he would feel the pain." Jason told him. "I'm afraid that he might not make the trip to the station. The closest friendly planet is Triforia. Which is an hour out of the way, but it'll still take us two days to get to the academy." Jason added.

"Yes sir." Johnny replied getting up.

"Stay here, I need to go to the back to tell the cadets that we'll be changing course." Jason told him as he rose from the pilot seat and moved next to Johnny. "I want you to watch Zarek. If anything happens, come get me. No matter how small it is."

Johnny nodded taking the seat facing Zarek. "Sir?"

"Yes?" Jason asked turning to face Johnny again.

"Who was attacking us?" Johnny asked.

"The Machine Empire led by Prince Gasket…err… King Gasket I should say." Jason replied. "I'm going to have to ask someone how he was spared." He added.

"I have another question if you don't mind." Johnny said looking up at him.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Well I'm curious about one of the four of us. She has blue hair." Johnny replied.

"Oh you mean Venus." Jason replied laughing a bit.

"Is that her name?" Johnny asked as he smiled a bit as he saw Jason nod. "She seems a bit odd to me."

"I've noticed that too. But that should be normal for her since she is an android." Jason replied. "She was built by Professor Phenomenus."

"That would explain a lot." Johnny replied laughing a bit.

"I know what you mean." Jason replied before exiting the cockpit.

Johnny sighed looking back to Zarek. "Come on buddy, you have to pull through this." He said with another sigh.


	5. Triforian Detour

Chapter 5 Triforian Detour

"Cadets. If I could have your attendance please." Jason called as he stood in front of the shuttle. "We'll be making a short detour to Triforia. Thanks to the five heroes, plus the late pilot, not many of us were hurt. But one that I know of was hurt. I haven't been by to ask the other three so just to be sure that they are not seriously injured." He added.

The cadets looked at each other then back to their commander. "What happened to the pilot?" one of the cadets asked.

"When the shuttle was attacked the last time, the shields we're just coming back online. In that moment, the engine room was hit." Jason replied as he watched two female cadets start to cry softly. "He forced the four cadets that were in there with him to get out before the emergency doors closed on them. He didn't have time to get himself out however." Jason closed his eyes. This was harder then he thought it would be. "He suffocated to death." He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, the sound of himself breathing and cadets crying filled his ears.

"Who's flying the shuttle?" another cadet asked which forced Jason to open his eyes.

"At the moment the auto-pilot," Jason replied. "Once we get to Triforia, another pilot will be teleported from the station to the planet. He or she will take us the rest of the way." He added as he started back for the cockpit before stopping. "Also when we land, I need cadets Mann, Moreau, and Venus to join me and cadets Stevenson and Tilton. The rest of you will be allowed to leave the shuttle and be taken to a building kind of like a hotel. You are not to leave it until I come and get you. If you are to leave, you'll find yourselves on a one way trip back to Earth, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The cadets called.

Jason nodded before returning to the cockpit. "How is he?" he asked the moment the doors closed behind him.

"He's running a fever." Johnny replied looking up at Jason sadly. "I was just about to come get you."

"I'm here now." Jason replied placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "We'll be there in no time at all." He added.

"How long will we have to stay?" Johnny asked.

"Hopefully not that long. The admiral has some things he wishes to tell everyone." Jason replied.

"Is it good news?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure really." Jason lied taking pilot seat again.

~*~

The shuttle soon exited hyper-space above a grayish-green planet surrounded by three small moons, one of which was purple, while the other two gold ones. The shuttle started down to the planet waiting for the window they would need to take to get to the capital city.

"Hmm…sir? What is it that we're waiting for?" Johnny asked.

"The window we need to leave." Jason replied. "That's why we were late picking you and the others up. Someone miscalculated the window that would let us land at Angel Grove air-port."

"Oh that explains that." Johnny replied.

"We should be in at the window in a few minutes." Jason replied

"Want me to contact the people down there?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. Get into contact with Triforia. His can get into contact with the medics." Jason told him. "The control panel on the other side of the cockpit, put the headset on and tell them we have to make an emergency landing and we have a few injured. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir." Johnny replied getting up from his seat and taking the one in front of the control panel. "Come in please. This is shuttle number 22341, we request to make an emergency landing at one of your landing pads. I repeat, this is shuttle number 22341, we request to make an emergency landing at one of your landing pads. Do you read?"

"Just give it a while Johnny." Jason said looking back at him.

"This is Triforia. We read you loud and clear. We are feeding you the coordinates now. Do you require any more help?" a voice spoke up before Johnny could say anything.

"Yes. We also need someone to treat a few injured cadets." Johnny answered.

"Confirmed, there will be someone waiting for you when you land." The voice replied.

"Thank you." Johnny replied as he put his seat belt on, as the shuttle started for the planet finally. He jumped a bit as the headset started to give off static. "Ouch."

Jason laughed a bit. "Sorry forgot to tell you about that. Since we're in the atmosphere it'll do that, it's called a black out I think. Need to ask Billy about that again." He told him.

"Funny." Johnny replied rubbing his ears a bit.

~*~

"How's your shoulder doing?" Catherine asked looking at Angelina.

"Still hurts." Angelina replied as she looked over to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"At least it was only a cut. My heads killing me," Catherine moving her right hand over her head, and then looked down at the blood covering it. "Wish I could have been a bit faster. Neither of us would have been hurt."

Angelina put a free hand on Catherine's shoulder. "We tried our best. We got out of there alive." She said as she looked over to her shoulder and lifted her hand up, her wound oozing out blood. "You're not the only one hurt." She added.

"I know what you mean." Catherine replied looking back at Angelina. "Look." She added pointing out the window as a large Pyramid come into view.

Angelina's eyes widened. "Whoa!" She turned her head and looked over at Catherine. "Is that a pyramid?"

"It would look like it. But it's different from those found on Earth. That one looks like it's made of metal and glass, not rock." She replied. "Maybe we can take trip to go inside it, if the commander will let us anyway."

"Yeah, that will be nice." Angelina replied before she rested her head against the window. "I think I'm getting a bit dizzy." She added.

"Take a nap. I'll wake you when we land if you want." Catherine replied looking at her again. "But then again, I think we should be landing any minute now so it would be kind of pointless really. So maybe just close your eye that always seems to help me."

"I'll just stay awake then." Angelina replied. "I'm afraid to fall asleep anyways. My cut won't stop bleeding." She added before she gripped her injured shoulder tighter as a shot of pain went from her shoulder, then down her arm. She whimpered in a pain a bit.

"Take it easy, keep your hand over the wound, and push down on it." Catherine replied looking at her with worry.

Angelina took a deep breath and did what Catherine had told her to do. "I didn't expect this to happen on the first day." She said before biting down on her lip to keep her from crying out in pain again.

"I don't think any of us did." Catherine replied taking Angelina's free hand. "I'm sure Commander Scott contacted someone on the planet and told them that there are wounded." She added smiling as best she could.

"I would assume so." Angelina replied. "Still, even after what just happened a while ago... this is way better then my life back at home..."

"Yeah I'm with you there." Catherine replied. A sound could be heard from below them. "Sounds like the landing gear just lowered."

~*~

The shuttle soon touched down on the alien tarmac. The grey shuttle stood out on the tarmac as all other ships were gold or silver. Several people stood outside waiting for the people aboard the shuttle to exit.

"Did they say want happened Terr?" one of the men asked looking over at their leader.

"No. Only that they had to make an emergency landing, and that they had some wounded." Terr replied looking at his young helper.

"Yes sir." The man replied looking back to the shuttle.

There was a soft hissing noise as the doors of the shuttle opened, the door turning into a staircase leading to the ground. A few moments later, cadets started to come down the stairs and formed two rows.

Catherine and Angelia stood off to the side waiting for the Commander and Johnny. They were soon joined by Venus who stood quietly. The three girls looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the stairs just as Johnny started to make his way down, followed closely by Jason, who was carrying Zarek piggy back style.

"So only the two?" the young helper asked as he moved to take Angelina and Catherine.

"No three." Jason replied. "Those two plus the one on my back." He added.

"Understood, if the rest of you would follow me," another man replied. "I'll take you to the hotel."

The cadets looked at Jason before getting the nod to go ahead. The two lines then followed the man leaving the five cadets along with Jason with the other Triforians. "If the rest of you would follow me please." Terr replied then added. "The hospital, as you call it, isn't too far from here." He added.

~*~

Johnny waited in the waiting for with Venus as the others were being treated. Venus sat in her seat staring blankly at nothing. Johnny was watching as Jason walked back and forth talking to himself. "Sir, we've only been here for half an hour."

"I know that." Jason replied stopping to look at him. "None of you should have had to go through something like this so soon." He replied looking to the floor.

"We can handle it sir. None of us would have joined if we couldn't." Johnny replied smiling up at him. "And I'm sure Angelina, Catherine and Zarek will be fine."

Venus turned to Johnny before speaking. "Angelina has a 5.6 centimeter cut into her shoulder, with a hairline fracture. Catherine also has a hairline fracture but her is in her skull, she a concussion. Zarek has a high fever, with some internal bleeding." She told them.

"Scan them did you?" Jason asked moving to finally sit down.

"Affirmative." Venus replied.

"That's freaky." Johnny replied crossing his arms.

"What about Johnny?" Jason asked looking at Venus.

"Nothing." Venus replied looking at Jason confused. "Wouldn't it have been easier to ask him yourself."

"I could have but he could have lied." Jason told her.

"Hey I'm sitting right here you know." Johnny said.

Jason just laughed a bit before sighing. "Wonder what's taking so long." He said looking back to where he had been standing earlier.

Catherine and Angelina soon come walking down the hall following behind Terr. "May I speak with you Jason?" Terr asked as the two girls sat down next to Johnny and Venus.

"Sure." Jason replied getting to his feet, and followed to other man.

"Where is the other cadet from?" Terr asked.

"Angel Grove. Why?" Jason asked looking a bit confused

"It just seems odd that a human can have magic is all." Terr replied. "But then again I shouldn't be too surprised by this. The young lady over there kind of freaked a few of the others when they were treating here."

"Tell them so look out for something did she."

"Something like that." Terr replied. "The third cadet will take a little longer then we had planned."

"How much longer?" Jason asked.

"If he doesn't wake up soon, he might not ever wake up." Terr replied.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked becoming worried.

"Meaning, with what you told me. It's a surprised his still alive now. Not many mages could live throw something like that." Terr replied. "Zordon's wave, as you know, has been giving those of pure heart or those that have gone through something traumatic a special ability or abilities. But I don't know why they would be tired to the life force of the user."

"Wait, that's why he was screaming, it was because of his ability being tired to his life force?" Jason replied as he watched Terr nodded.

"If you would like, you can see him. Lord Trey said that you humans like to see the injured, it helps somehow doesn't it?" Terr replied.

"Sometimes it helps people in a coma to hear the voices of their loved ones to help wake them." Jason replied. "Zarek didn't list family members, but I think him hearing the voices of friends would help."

"That seems fair." Terr replied as he walked back to the other four. "Would any of you like to visit with Zarek?"

"ME." Johnny somewhat yelled.

"Easy there Johnny Boy." Catherine replied laughing.

"I'd like to too." Angelina replied looking over at Catherine then back to Terr.

"So will I." Catherine added.

"What about you, young lady?" Terr asked

"It seems pointless for people to seat there and talk with someone that can't hear them." Venus replied.

"That's one opinion." Jason replied.

"I'll have someone take her to the hotel." Terr replied "The four of you can come with me."


	6. Message from the Grid

Chapter six: Message from the Grid

The four followed behind Terr as they turned what seemed like the seventh corner. "Just through here please." Terr said as he stood next to a door. "Just to let you all know that you might not like what you see." The four nodded before walking into the room.

The young man was lying unconscious on the bed had clearly been through some incarnation of hell. On his head, he wore a white bandage holding down a wet towel. Wires originating on his scalp and temples led to one of the many monitors, this one measuring and recording brain waves. His battered ribcage had been wrapped tight and there was another bandage on his abdomen. This one concealed the incision made by the surgeon who had repaired his internal injuries and stopped the bleeding. More wires had been attached to his chest—these were connected to what could be mistaken for an EKG, keeping track of his heart rhythms. He had IVs in both arms which provided him with medication and hydration.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Johnny said as he moved to one of the chairs closer to Zarek. "He looks like shit."

"I've never seen anyone look that bad." Jason replied looking down sadly.

"I have." Catherine added as she turned away as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Jason took Catherine back and turned her for face him. Before he could say anything however the she had buried her head into his chest sobbing. Jason looked at the other two cadets as he started to rub Catherine's back trying to calm her down.

"I'll leave the four of you alone." Terr said as he turned and left the room.

"Here Angelina, take a seat." Johnny replied getting up and letting her sat down.

Angelina sighed before taking her seat. She looked down at the floor sadly.

"You alright Angelina?" Johnny asked placing a hand on her good shoulder.

"Yeah." Angelina replied as she looked up at Catherine sobbing, then around the room before looking back down."

Johnny bent down to whisper something into Angelina's ear. "Maybe we should ask her what happened later." he said.

"Yeah." Angelina nodded. She sighed. "Why did all of this happen?" She asked as she looked up at Johnny, knowing that she had asked him a question that was hard to answer.

"Well I think that somehow the enemies might have some information about the group of cadets on our shuttle." Johnny replied. "Maybe they fear one of the cadets on the shuttle or their looking for someone." he added.

"We'll have to look into that Johnny." Jason replied looking at the pair. "Been then again they just might what to destroy the future before they have a chance to grow."

~*~

Zarek turned a corner as he continued to run trying to get away from the monster that had been chasing him. He hid behind a large trash bin as he tried to catch he breath. "This has to be a dream, this can't be real."

"Oh but it is." A skinless humanoid with metal clothes and tubes running along his limbs called appearing in front of Zarek. "Did you really think you could get away from me?"

"You're not real. You were destroyed." Zarek replied picking himself up painfully.

"No I was locked away. But I'm back now." The skinless humanoid replied. "Zordon's sacrifice was pointless. Sure he might have destroyed a few, and turned a few others good. But do you really think that he could remove all of it from us?"

"A guy can dream." Zarek replied moving backwards.

"Where do you think you're going boy." The man said moving closer.

"Are you that stupid?" Zarek replied

"They'll find out who you are sooner or later." The man laughed. "Do you really think they'll forget about Lord Zedd?"

~*~

"Come on Zarek. I know you can wake up." Johnny said looking down at his friend again. He was the only one left. The others had gone to the hotel to sleep. Johnny didn't feel right just leaving.

He looked at the stars from the window. He sighed as he finally hit him that he was home sick. He wasn't really sure why since he had no one back home to care about him. His father spent most of his time on an air-crafted carrier.

His only living sibling had already joined the Academy. He had let her take his place on that shuttle since she had been having some heath problems, and that the Academy was more advanced with medical then anything found on earth to date. Several of the world leads on Earth would be visiting the station sometime in the coming months he had heard.

He shook his head to clear his head hoping to get the thought of something bad happening to his younger sister. "Maybe I should ask the Commander if it would be alright to contact her in the morning."

"Are you hungry?" a female voice asked.

Johnny spun around in his feet to look at her. "Yeah just a little bit." He said softly looking back at the bed.

"I'm sure he'll wake." She replied smiling at him before leaving the room to get him something to eat.

"I hope so too." He said moving back to the bed and placing a hand onto of Zarek's.

~*~

"_Come on Zarek. I know you can wake up."Johnny voice sounded._

"Johnny. Help me please." Zarek called, hiding himself again. He couldn't remember how he had gotten again form the dark emperor again. Be he wasn't complaining. He could still hear the emperor calling him or laughing. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Come out, come out, come out where ever you are." Zedd called as he come to a stop at the entryways leading into the ally Zarek was hiding in. "You can't get away from me."

"I can sure as hell try." Zarek whispered to himself as he watched the dark emperor started to walk down the street again. "There as to be someplace I can hid, where he can't get to." He said softly getting back to his feet, and walking down the alley back to the street. "Why can't the people here see him?"

He peaked around the corner to see how far Zedd had gone. He smiled to himself when he could no longer see him. He made a break for it running as fast as he could hoping to find something familiar to him. He soon come to a stop seeing a newspaper stand, he picked up one of the copies and sighed as he saw that the man couldn't see him either. He looked down at the front page.

"Angel Grove times." Zarek said smiling a bit. "Should have realized that." He added before seeing the date. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, staring back up at him from the front of the paper was the July 24, 1994.

Zarek shook his head again as he put the paper back down running to the mountain. "It has to be there. It just as to be." He said.

~*~

Johnny wake to the sound of beeping. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. He was about to stretch but felt someone push his chair back.

"We need to calm him down." A voice said.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked looking up at him them.

"His blood pressure is too high." Terr said

"Why?" Johnny asked

"It appears that he's having some kind of nightmare." Terr told him.

"Isn't there something you could do for him?" Johnny asked getting up from his seat, to see that his friend was tossing and turning in the bed, sweat pouring of his forehead.

"We're not sure what we can and can't give him." Terr replied looking at Johnny.

"Because you don't know what race he is, and your medicine might do more harm than good." Johnny said.

"Yes." Terr replied. "He didn't tell you where he was from did he?"

"No. He told me he wasn't for Earth. But that's about all. He said that his people would mark him as a traitor." Johnny replied looking down.

"Hmm. So his form an enemy would. That narrows it down a bit." Terr said with a sigh. "However we still don't have any way to help him."

~*~

Zarek came to a stop when he felt something pushing down on his chest. He then walked over to a nearby rock and sat down. "To bad I couldn't have just teleported there. Would have saved so much time." He said to himself as he looked up at the sky above. Just as six mulit-colored lights passed over his head, he sighed as he watched the Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, and Green lights disappear.

"Can't be too far now." Zarek said smiling a bit as he got back to his feet starting back up the mountain again. Nearly twenty minutes later, Zarek stood looking up in shock at the building that stood before him. He shook his head to bring himself out of his though. He start for what he hoped was a door just as it opened.

Standing in the doorway was a man with bright blonde hair, he had light blue eyes. He wore a White and gold armor. A symbol covered into a large coin was set on his chest a cap completed the look. He held a large staff in his right hand.

"I've been waiting for you." The man said looking at Zarek. "You're a bit younger then I had thought you would be."

Zarek stood there shocked and confused. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" the man replied moving away from the door. Zarek could see six figures standing in the shadows.

"What is this all about?" Zarek asked.

"Since that day, all those years ago, I knew that you would be here someday." The man answered smiling. "There are a few things I wish for you to do."

"What would that be?" Zarek asked

"I wish for you to gather up the remains of the sword of darkness." The man replied

"Why?" Zarek asked as the yellow ranger stepped into the light and moved to stand next to the man.

"So that you can bring us both back." The man replied.

"What would is the point in doing that?" Zarek asked.

"The point in doing so is that the innocent people won't have to die." The man replied. "If the future of the Earth and many other planets are able to continue, then the war that's about to come to the Academy's door step."

"If you know so much, then why don't you just stop it?" Zarek asked.

"That's why you need to bring us back. We can't do anything here." The man replied.

"Where is here?" Zarek asked. "This is nothing but some crazy dream."

"No. This is the Grid." The yellow ranger replied. "We can watch and speak with those that have been touched by the Power. You have yet to hold a morpher of you own. But you hold one close to you." She added pointing to his pocket.

"It's nothing more than a prototype." Zarek replied sadly.

"May have tried to create morphers on their own. And very few have been able to tap into the Morphin Grid. You happened to be one of those few." The man replied. "Our time grows short, and if you don't wake soon. You won't."

"Wait I have some many questions." Zarek replied watching as the pair started to fade away. He could no longer see the remaining five behind them.

"Everything will be answered soon. Just know that you are needed if the future is going to continue on its course." The man told him. "To wake all you have to do is enter the command center. The door will remain open for you. May the Power protect you." He added before fading completely.

Zarek looked down at his feet for a moment, before smiling. "Thank you Zordon." He said looking back up to where the two had been. He took in a long breath before moving forward. He again came to a stop just outside the door he looked at it with worry. He shook his head before stepping inside.

~*~

Jason walked back into the hospital room sighing as he saw Johnny still setting down waiting. "Did you get any sleep?" he asked coming to set down next to Johnny.

"Yeah not as much as I would have liked. But I shouldn't really complain." Johnny replied looking up at him. "He had a rough patch a few hours ago." He added looking at the Jason.

"I see." Jason replied looking down sadly.

Johnny nodded sadly as he took Zarek by the hand and gave it a small squeeze. He then sighed before feeling something. Johnny blinked several times before squeezing Zarek's hand again. A moment later he felt his hand being squeezed back.

Zarek's eyes started to fluttered before slowly his eyelids started to move up. Zarek blinked several times and tried to move his head, looking around. He was understandably disoriented—he couldn't see much and didn't know where he was. He tried to set up, but find that a hand keep him down, he turned his head enough to see two blurs.

"Relax Zarek. You're safe." Jason said getting to his feet. "I'll get a doctor." He said before leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" Johnny asked smiling.

"I've felt better." Zarek replied blinking again. "Where are we?"

"Triforia." Johnny replied. "Commander Scott didn't want to risk making the trip to the station with three injured."

"Who else got hurt?" Zarek asked.

"Angelina and Catherine." Jason replied as he and Terr walked back into the room.

"Young man I need for you to…" Terr started but stopped as he looked into Zarek's eyes. He shook his head before finishing. "Tell us where you are from."

"I can't." Zarek replied.

"Why not?" both adults asked as they crossing their arms at the same time.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that, for all I know there are spies close by." Zarek answered. "I'd be putting a lot of people in danger if I speak."

"That's understandable." Terr replied as he moved to check Zarek out. "Your station do have some secret places where you can ask him do you not?"

"Yes." Jason replied looking between the two.

"Good." Terr replied. "Triforia has medical knowledge of several races. Zarek here is half Eltarian. So we have him something to help with the pain." He added before walking back over to Jason. "There is a young lady in the office down the hall. She can give you some more that should help with the trip. The bottle she will give you has 5 refills built in. After they have all been used the bottle will disappear."

"I know." Jason replied. "Trey gave us the same types of bottles. They're very handy."

Terr nodded before moving to leave. "Your shuttle should be finished in the morning. Zarek is free to leave. But do try not to overdo it. We wouldn't want you to be in here too quickly."

(Authors note: For those of you that don't know what and EKG or an IV stands for.

An **electrocardiogram** (**ECG** or **EKG**) is a recording of the electrical activity of the heart over time produced by an **electrocardiograph**, usually in a noninvasive recording via skin electrodes. Its name is made of different parts: _electro_, because it is related to electrical activity, _cardio_, Greek for heart, _gram_, a Greek root meaning "to write."

**Intravenous therapy** or **IV therapy** is the giving of liquid substances directly into a vein. It can be intermittent or continuous; continuous administration is called an **intravenous drip**. The word **intravenous** simply means "within a vein", but is most commonly used to refer to IV therapy. Therapies administered intravenously are often called **specialty pharmaceuticals**.)


	7. Dreams of Warring

Chapter Seven: Dreams of Warring

Catherine rolled over in her sleep she had been having the same dream for the last few nights. She soon awoke and started to gasp for breath as she shook uncontrollably looking around the dark room before getting to her feet. She walked to the bathroom and up to the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror before putting some water on her face. She let out a small sigh before she turned back for the door and began hearing voices. One of which was her roommate Angelina.

"Cathy? What's the matter?" Angelina called out worried as she followed Catherine into the bathroom.

"I'm alright just had a nightmare. Who else is in there with you?"

"No one else besides me." Angelina replied before she froze in shock at what had happened to Catherine. "You had a nightmare?"

"Yeah I've been having them since we landed yesterday." Catherine replied with a sigh. "Guess I'm hearing things too." she added laughing a bit.

"You're not alone." Angelina replied. "I've been having them too." She looked at the floor sadly.

"Really?" Catherine replied as she walked back into the bed room taking a seat on the bed and looking at her. "What's yours been about?"

Angelina closed her eyes and sighed as she rested against the doorway. "Horrible, horrible things... " She replied coldly.

"Yeah for the most part here too." Catherine replied sighing sadly. "What could be happening that would make us both have nightmares?"

Angelina shook her head and looked up at Catherine. "I don't know."

*Knock*

"Wonder who that can be." Catherine replied getting to her feet, and moving over to open the door. "Oh. Hey Johnny."

"Hey." Angelina said to Johnny.

"Hey ladies. Sorry for coming so late." Johnny replied smiling at the two. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you Zarek was awake....Umm not to be rude or anything but you two look like hell."

"That's what happens when you don't get much sleep."

"We've been having nightmares recently." Angelina said as she pointed to Catherine then to herself quickly.

"That has to suck." Johnny replied sadly.

"No shit." Angelina replied angrily.

"Calm down Angelina." Johnny replied.

"Why don't we change the subject? I'm not really in the mood for a fight right now. "

"Well what's there to talk about?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know." Catherine replied sadly. "Maybe we could talk about what we are going to do when we get to the station. Or maybe something that's on our minds that not about the nightmares."

"Well, for one thing, I'm glad to be placed in the Silver Division, I'm glad to be a Ranger Cadet in general; any Division would have been good." Angelina said.

"I think you would have been great in Red or Crimson." Catherine replied. "Can't believe I got stuck in pink." she added sighing a bit.

"Hey pink isn't that bad." Johnny replied. "Most pinks are the heart of the team. And from what I've seen you'll make a great pink. "

"Yeah." Angelina agreed before she went over to her bed and sat down. "I think we were placed in these divisions for a reason." She added as she looked at the two.

"Yeah." they both replied with a laugh. At which Angelina frowned to.

"Maybe someone can see in to the future like me." Catherine replied looking over at Angelina.

Angelina tilted her head and looked down. "I'm not too sure about that." She said. "I can sort of sense other people's emotions sort of if that counts... "

~*~

"So you couldn't even destroy one shuttle." A male voice yelled as Gasket stood in a circle of white light. "Need I remind you Gasket? That for our plan to work one of those cadets had to die."

"Yes I am aware of this." Gasket replied. He couldn't really make out any of the organisms sitting around him. He could however make out his wife in the back of the room.

"So tell me something then why couldn't you DESTROY the damn thing?" another voice asked this one female.

"They had a mage create a shield around the shuttle well the engines were down." Gasket replied. "The little pert seemed to be very powerful. But soon was unable to keep the field up. We attacked again. But in the time the mage was protected the shuttle someone was working on the engines. They were able to get the engines back online, not before our attacks left a great deal of damage to the side of the shuttle."

"But they were still able to get away from you Gasket." The first voice said a sigh followed. "They most likely landed somewhere to repair the shuttle along with tending to the mage."

"Triforia would most likely be the planet. Since it's the only one in the system." Another male voice added. "Send someone else to do the job. This Machine can't seem to handle this small task."

"There's no point going after them on Triforia. You as well as I do, know that it would be a death mission for whoever goes." The female replied.

"Then what should we do?" one of the males asked.

"We still have an ace in the hole. Let's wait it out a bit before making the next attack."

~*~

The Cadets stood in two lines as they waited to be allowed back onto the shuttle. Jason sighed as he waited for the pilot to arrive. "What the hell could be taking so long?" He said softly as he watched several Triforians pass by.

"Wonder why we're waiting here." He could hear a few cadets say.

"Sir." A female voice said as a woman started between the two lines of cadets. She had long blonde hair and had on a gray uniform with a yellow X crossing the front and the back of the jacket, with black strips on the arms. A large black strip covered the zipper. On her gray pants she was two yellow stripes on the outer edge.

"Good to see you Sub-Commander Earhardt." Jason called as he got to his feet he moved to stand next to the stairs.

"Sorry for the wait, had to wait as the tech team worked out a few bugs in the teleporting system." Taylor said as she stopped in front of the stairs. "It's good to see that no one was harmed in the attacks." She said. "But that isn't true is it."

"I'll tell you about it when we get going." Jason replied as he looked at the cadets in the two lines. "They've been waiting long enough."

"Right." Taylor replied as she smiled at him before walking up the starts. Followed behind by the one of the lines, this one had all the female cadets. Once they had entered the shuttle and most of them had taken their seats the male cadets started up the stair.

Jason moved to the end of the line, handing Zarek his medicine bottle as he passed. He smiled a bit before looking back at the shuttle. He was surprised that they had been able to fix the damage to the shuttle without leaving any trace of the damaged that had once been there.

Once he had entered the shuttle, the stairs started to transform back into a door and pulled closed. Jason gave the cadets one last look before walking into the cockpit. He found Taylor waiting for him inside.

"So want to tell me now? Or after we leave the planet?" She asked crossing her arms.

"After we take off. I want to be in space when I tell you want happened." Jason replied moving to take a seat. "We're going to have to tell the tech team to add weapons to each shuttle from now on."

"The Admiral already gave the order to outfit them with weapons." Taylor replied as she took the pilot seat and started the engines up.

~*~

Jason smiled as they entered hyper-speed again. Taylor had waited an hour after leaving the planet's atmosphere. "So like I was about to say. We had just re-entered hyper speed after the fourth cooling period. Only an hour into the hyper speed window, we somehow exited. The pilot was trying everything he could to figure out what happened. He had just found out that the engines were down, when the enemy ships surrounded us. I just noticed that some of the cadets had noticed, because one of them had entered the cockpit. He told us that four other cadets had started to make their way into the engine room and were going to trying and repair them. That's when he created some kind of shield using magic. The pilot left shortly thereafter to help the cadets." Jason replied before taking a breath. "With each attack that hit the cadet's shield, he would scream out in pain. I found out later that his magic is tied to his life force."

"So those pills are for him?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, his suppose to take them every 4 hours." Jason replied. "Kid gave me a bit of a scare. I'd hate to lose a cadet before we even arrive at the station. Two of the four that had what to fix the engines were hurt." He added.

"Not badly?" Taylor asked.

"Not bad enough to say at a hospital overnight, at least not on Triforia." Jason replied. "I'll have to tell the Admiral about this, so that he can give the five of them some points."

"I think after hearing all that. He might give them awards above the points." Taylor replied. "I'll have to meet the five of them sometime."

"Well we still have a long way to go. So I'm sure we can have a meeting here." Jason replied.

"Yeah sounds good to me."

~*~

"Hey Zarek. Isn't it about time to take one of those pills?" Johnny asked looking over at him with concern.

"I'm supposed to take them with food." Zarek asked looking at Johnny weakly. "Still have to wait twenty minutes before they let us eat anything remember."

"Yeah I remember." Johnny replied. "Want me to bring it to you?"

"I'm not a baby. I can get it myself." Zarek replied placing his left hand on his chest.

"Not in the shape you're in." Johnny replied. "You don't have to act like a tough guy."

Zarek looked down. "I don't like people doing things for me."

"So what you think? You're special now or something?" a male voice asked as he came to stop next to Johnny. "Just because you did something stupid?" He added laughing a bit.

"That something stupid saved your life you know." Catherine's spoke up as she and Angelina looked at the boy with disgust.

"Sure he did." The boy replied as he walked off. "Then why was the pilot killed?" He called over his should as he disappeared.

"Don't listen to him Zarek." Johnny said. "You did more then what the guy would have done."

"Yeah you put your own life on the line." Angelina replied.

"Thanks." Zarek replied sighing a bit.

Before anyone could reply there was a bell had rung telling the cadets they could go and get something to eat. The group of four waiting for everyone else to get up and start moving to the back of the shuttle before they too got up to do so.

"You sure you do want me to bring something Johnny asked looking at Zarek again.

"Yeah I'm sure." Zarek replied as the two boys let the girls go first. He looked to the first to see Venus still sitting in her seat.

"Don't worry about here she doesn't eat." Johnny replied as he let Zarek go first. The pair moved down the row.

~*~

The four soon arrived in the dining areas, two small rooms a crossed from one another. One of them was already full of cadets while the other had very few. "Looks like everyone jammed themselves into the first one huh." Johnny said.

"Yeah well they think that jerk from earlier is one of the cool guys." Catherine replied from the other room. "Come on you two." She added

"We're coming." Johnny said as the two entered the room. "What happened to the trays?" he asked looking for where they had found the food earlier.

"I don't know." Catherine replied.

Zarek smiled a bit as he walked over to a wall. "New York strip steak. Medium well, french fries, and a mountain dew." He said. The wall buzzed for a moment as a screen moved up. He reached into the wall and pulled a plant and a glass out. He soon moved to a table waiting for the others to join him.

"Looks like they updated the shuttle we'll they were repairing the damage." Angelina said.

"Sweet." Catherine replied smiling as she walked over to the same machine. "Same as the previous order." She said waiting for a moment before getting what she had ordered, she soon joined Zarek.

Soon the other two got their food and joined with Zarek and Catherine. "Don't...."

"I know Johnny." Zarek replied smiling at him.

"You don't smile that much, do you Zarek?" Catherine asked as she cut into her steak.

"Didn't have much to smile about until know." Zarek replied laughing a bit. "I'm glad I joined."

"So are a lot of people." Jason said as he and Taylor walked into the room. "Mind if we join you?" The four cadets nodded.

Zarek sighed a bit before opening the bottle and take out a pill. "So the shuttle is on auto then?"

"Yes. Even we have to get something to eat." Taylor replied as the pair returned to after getting their food. "A lot of people owe you their lives."

"I'm sure people would have done the same if they could." Zarek replied looking up.


	8. The Arrival

Chapter 8: The Arrival

The shuttle dropped out of hyper speed again. From the portside window cadets could see the grayish blue planet that they had learned was Mobliz. The planet was, for the most part, uninhabited from what they had been told. Several orphanages were the only buildings standing, as during the war with the U.A.E, Dark Specter had the adults killed.

Since at the moment the Academy didn't have a safe place to send the children, they would send cadets or stuff to visit with the children and help with anything that they could until a new home could be found.

"Hey Johnny, Zarek come here." Angelina said as she and Catherine looked out of the starboard window as the station came into view.

At first glance, it resembled a large wagon wheel in space. The vast majority of it was a metallic black in color. The outer ring was the largest portion of the station and there were cylindrical bridges from the inner surface of the ring connecting it to the center. There were also two smaller rings parallel to each other that connected to the cylindrical bridges. The center of the station had two spherical structures sticking out to either side and one of them had an environmental dome as the upper half. There were also green transparent strips running along each of the cylindrical bridges and around the spherical structures.

"Wow this place is huge." Catherine replied still looking out the window.

"Yeah, wonder what the inside looks like." Johnny replied as the shuttle started to turn.

"If you would all take your seats." Jason called as he stood in the front. "We'll be landing soon and it would be safer for you all to retake your seats."

It took only a moment for the cadets to take their seats and put a seat belt on. Jason laughed a bit before taking an empty seat and did the same.

~*~

The shuttle slowed to a stop as it landed in the hanger bay. Several more shuttles could be seen along with several ships. The Mega Ship, Delta Ship and Mega Winger to name a few lined one wall. The door popped opened and again transformed into a stair case.

Jason smiled as he got out of his seat just as Taylor came from the cockpit. "As usual the pilot will exit followed by the female cadets. You should know why after that. Remain in the Hanger. I will be taking you to the Admiral; he has something very important to tell all of you."

He watched as the cadets nodded before following behind Taylor. He remained where he was until the last two cadets made their way down the stairs. He then sighed a bit. "None of you are going to like some of the things he has to tell you." He said softly before he himself started down the stairs. Once he was safely on the ground of the bay, the stair case moved up and locked to the shuttle after turning back into a door.

Jason moved to the front of the two lines of cadets. He looked at Taylor before turning back to the cadets. "When we get to the auditorium, I'll be taking a head count. If I find that any one of you are missing. I'll have you on the next shuttle back to Earth. Understand?"

"Yes sir." The cadets replied quickly.

Jason nodded before he and Taylor started for the door. The cadets followed behind them as they looked at people, shuttles, and ships as they passed by. Soon they had passed through the hanger bay doors and were walking down a long corridor.

They soon turned a corner and found themselves in a glass cylindrical bridge. Several cadets gasped as they looked around themselves and down at the planet below. "There's nothing to worry about the glass used for this walkway is the strongest type found on…" Taylor started before stopping.

"On Eltar," Zarek answered.

"Thank you Zarek." Taylor replied as the group continued on their way.

~*~

The group soon arrived at the auditorium. The place was about the size of a football stadium. Jason and Taylor came to a stop seeing that a lot of the seats had already been taken. There was a space free near the middle for their group to sit down. The two started up again before letting the cadets take the remaining seats. True to his word, Jason started to count the moment cadets started to pass him to get to their seats. Once everyone had been accounted for, he thanked them all for following his order. He nodded before turning to head to the stage, Taylor right behind him. She soon moved to take a seat between Kelsey Winslow and Dustin Brooks.

Jason, however, continued as he climbed a few steps and walked across the stage to his chair next to Eric Myers.

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea what's going on do you?" Eric asked looking at Jason as the other man sat down.

"You didn't hear about the attack?" Jason asked looking at him.

"No. What happened?" Eric asked again.

"You'll find out soon." Jason replied looking down.

A man watched as the cadets made their way into the auditorium. He knew many of them were going to be affected by the news he was about to drop on them. He didn't like it himself; they still had very little information about what had happened out there. But he also knew that if he waited for the team to arrive. The outcome of the information would be a lot worse. This way would lessen the load on the cadets, and the members of the staff that still didn't know, almost all of them.

He sighed for a moment trying to think of how to tell them all the news. He had spent days trying to think, but always came up empty-handed. He turned to look behind him at the commanders who were all sitting on either side of him. He could see several of them looking back at him. 'This is going to end badly.' He thought already knowing several ways this announcement was going to end. Several of which he wasn't looking forward to.

He had spent several years fighting the forces of evil, and even teaching for a few years. But he had never seen anything like this. This kept him up at night. This was something he didn't want to believe could happen. He could feel the tears form into his eyes again, could hear cries of pain and fear, their laughter and their faces. 'Get a hold of yourself damn it!' He thought with a sigh.

All of the cadets were talking with each other as they waited for the Admiral to start speaking. Some of them where looking up at the glass ceiling at the purple and orange nebula beyond.

"I need everyone to be quiet." The man replied.

"I regret to inform all of you that within the last 72 hours, one of the ships bringing more cadets and supplies was destroyed shortly after passing the planet known as Onyx. On board the shuttle there were a total of 10,300 cadets and crew members. At this time we still have no information on how this happened or which force was responsible for this loss." he said taking a deep breath before adding. "Many of you had family aboard the shuttle, and my heart goes out to each and every one of you."

"Another shuttle had the same problem, but this however had a different turn out." The man said. "Thanks to the act of five cadets this shuttle was spared the same fate as shuttle number 22423. I'd like to see those five cadets later."

Johnny started to shake and he becomes very pale. 'Oh god please, this can't be right. It can't be gone.' He thought looking down at his hands.

"What's the matter Johnny?" Zarek asked looking over at him.

"My sister…I put her on that shuttle. She's gone and it's all my fault." Johnny replied.

"You only let her take your place on that shuttle to get her here quicker since we have more advanced medical care. You did what you thought was right Johnny. Anyone would have done the same for those they care about." The man replied. Everyone looked to the Admiral shocked and confused at how he had been able to hear him from up there.

"Your commanders will now show you all to your barracks. Except for the five. I wish to speak with you in my office." The man said looking behind him. The room became noisy as almost everyone rose from their seats and left the room.

The five cadets looked up at the admiral before he started off the stage. "If you all would come with me." He told them.


	9. New Home Surprise

Chapter Nine: New Home Surprise

The group of six soon arrived at the Admiral's office. The Admiral's office was the most impressive room in the entire station. As soon as you walked in, the green and black coloring showed you who the legend really was. The black desk that stared right at you with contrasting green chairs with two in front and one behind. A white rug was strategically placed behind the two chairs in front of the desk, a golden symbol of a tiger right in the middle giving it a bit of contrast. Behind the Admiral's desk were windows showing the loveliness of space and all its temporarily peaceful tranquility.

To the right of the entrance, were some comfortable chairs with green upholstery and a golden pattern of coins with a dragon's claw in the center of the coin all over the chairs. There were also two loveseats facing each other between the chairs and the sofa. The loveseats were upholstered in black fabric with a gold diamond patterns. Finally the sofa, which was facing the chairs, was red with black star patterns covering it. On the sofa were five pillows. Two were colored the same but all five have a different symbol. The green pillow had the same coin as the chairs, the white pillow had a tiger symbol like the rug, one of the two red pillows blended into the couch, and the other red pillow had a triangle with a small black symbol inside with three dots, the final pillow was black and had a gold circle on it with a gold claw in the middle of the circle.

Along the east wall, was the entrance to the Admiral's bedroom. There was no admittance to this room without the Admiral being there. Along the south wall between the bedroom and widows was the display case. It had many trophies won by the Admiral and his friends. Also inside were what some might think were toys, but in reality they were small scale statues of the different Megazords of the past fifteen years. Unknown to many though was that the display case was also a cover for a secret safe that the Admiral used to hide things from the enemy.

Along the west wall were more important rooms. More important, that is, to visitors. Close to the windows was the Guest Restroom. The door was painted with green and black vertical stripes. The other room, which was closer to the front door, was the kitchen which could be used to host any guests if the Admiral so desired.

"Have a seat." The Admiral told them as he moved to one of the chairs facing the sofa. The three female cadets took to the sofa while Johnny and Zarek took either loveseat. "I'd like to know what possessed you all to do what you did."

The group looked at each other trying to figure out which one of them would answer. "We knew that the pilot along with Commander Scott was inside the cockpit most likely trying to figure out how to fix the engines. Several of us had been talking when we realized that we had somehow dropped out of hyper-speed. The five of us thought that we might be able to help. Johnny has super speed so fixing anything would be a breeze for him, as long as someone was telling him what to do. Catherine has the ability to see the future, so she would have been able to tell him if he was about to make a mistake. Angelina and Venus helped wherever they could." Zarek answered.

"So you're the mage then?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes. I was in the cockpit along with Commander Scott…" Zarek replied.

"Creating a shield." The Admiral cut in.

"You have the same ability as me, don't you sir?" Catherine asked looking at him.

"Yes. Maybe not in the same degree as you are Catherine." He replied looking down at his gloved hands. "You can see a lot more than what I can. You're also able to control it a bit better then I can."

"Yours is through touch isn't it?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. There are some times that I get a flash of the future without contact." He answered.

"Sir, I have a question." Angelina spoke up.

"Shoot." He replied.

"Why did we get our abilities? It's not normal for humans to have them right?" Angelina asked.

"I'm sure you all heard about the time when evil almost took over." He said, seeing the five nodded before he continued. "Andros, the red ranger at the time, was given a choice either to let them win or destroy the tube protecting the rangers mentor up to that point." He added pausing for a moment. "In doing so, a wave of light passed throughout the universe. We all know how most of it turned out. What you don't know is that for being of pure heart, or in some kind of traumatizing event, you were given abilities."

"Does that mean the other members of the staff have abilities too?" Johnny asked.

"No. There are only a few that have abilities. The Dino Thunder Rangers and the Overdrive Rangers are a few." He answered. "But I think I've taken enough of your time." He told them getting to his feet.

~*~

Catherine walked into the Pink Division Barracks for the rest time she stood in awe as she looked around the common room. As you entered the Pink Division dorms you could see the south wall. Along the left side of the south wall stood was a one hundred-fifty inch plasma high definition television. Underneath it was all of the current video game consoles. To its left stood all manners of video games for the different systems. In front were two coffee tables. Couches and chairs boxed the tables with them all pointing towards the television. An end table was between the west couch and the right chair. Another end table was placed near the left chair.

Along the middle of the south wall were the bathrooms. Above the entrance was an indicator sign in gold. To the left was the ladies' room and to the right stood the men's. Both are equipped with lavatories and shower facilities.

The entrance to the female dorms is along the east wall. A gold plaque with the words 'female dormitory' was above the entrance.

To the left of the entrance were the pool tables. Many times they could be used to play pool, but with the right top, could also be used for ping-pong or other assorted table games. To the right of the entrance, continuing along the west wall was a small kitchen. The kitchen had cabinets above with some food supplies that can be cooked on the stove of the kitchen.

In the middle of the west wall laid the entrance to the male dorms. As with the female living quarters, a golden plague indicating the male dormitory above the entrance. On the other side of the male dorms, were the tables for eating the food prepared by the kitchen. Some of the tables are placed near the restroom for convenience.

The dorm hallways for each gender had four double door elevators. These elevators led to the dorms for the second year cadets and up. Since all cadets were still first year cadets, the elevators were marked as being out of order.

She smiled to herself seeing several cadets already playing pool or watching some alien soap opera. She was still glad that the Admiral had taken them to their division after the talk they had in his office. As they made their way to each of the divisions, he had told them that in a few days a medal would arrive in the rooms. She shook her head as he made her way to her room smiling as she passed everyone. She soon came to the door then bore her name she stared at it for a moment, before taking a deep breath and walking inside.

The room was done in a pinkish-silver. A king size bed was placed against the south wall facing the north, behind it was several large windows showing the planet below. The bed was covered in light pink sheets and several fluffy pink velvet pillows.

To the west of the room was a closet and dresser. Her clothes and uniforms hung neatly within, while the floor housed her equipment. The dresser held some more clothes, while on the top laid pictures of her closest friends. Once she had been able to have time to take a picture of her new friends.

On the east side of the room were two doors, one leading into the bathroom, while another led to something else. The door was locked tight and only Catherine and the Admiral had the password needed.

To the north, a desk rested next to the door leading into the hallway. On the desk was a laptop, a lamp, several plushies of videogame characters, a few figurines from the same games, and even more pictures.

~*~

As you walked into the cafeteria the first thing you would notice is that it looked similar to a food court in most malls found on Earth. A total of fifteen food stations were set along the circular wall. Burger King started off the line up from the left side. Next to it was a KFC, then a McDonalds, followed by a few alien outlets, leaving three on the right side which were Long John Silver's, Panda Express, and Pizza Hut. Two sets of elevators where house in the entrance to the first floor. The second had several large restaurants like. Olive Garden, and IHOP. While the third and final floor of that cafeteria housed the Buffet.

One the first floor of the Cafeteria, rows and rows of chairs and tables where placed in the middle of the room, waiting for those that wanted to eat something.

On the second floor of the Cafeteria, booths and tables of different colors were set up. Each different restaurant had their own area within the space that was given. A wall separated each and every one of them.

Lastly the third floor was a very large buffet, larger than any found on earth. The décor was a mixture of several different races. Large stature lined the entrance and several more in different areas.

Johnny and Zarek soon entered the Cafeteria. Both boys looked around the first floor in awe. "Wow I didn't think it was this big." Johnny replied turning to face Zarek. "Umm I think we lost Angelina."

Angelina stopped and looked around. "Where did those assholes run off to?" She said to herself before heading off again to find her friends.

"Well if you wouldn't run so damn fast we wouldn't have lost her." Zarek replied.

"Angelina wait up." Catherine called.

Angelina stopped and looked behind her. She turned around still frowning. "Thank god you're here." She said somewhat relieved. "I don't know where Zarek and Johnny went to. I was looking at some of the food places with them and the next thing I know, they ran off. Stupid assholes." She added angrily.

"Blame Johnny's need for speed." Catherine replied placing a hand on Angelina's shoulder when she got close enough. "This place is really big so it's easy to get lost."

Angelina looked down for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, you're right." She replied. "Come on. Let's go find them."

"Ok. I'll scare them when we get there." Catherine replied laughing a bit as the two started walking down the hall. "Wonder what they got to eat here."

"From what I saw, they have a lot of stuff; they even have restaurants like McDonald's and Burger King here." Angelina replied happily.

"Really?" Catherine replied. "Now I wonder which place to eat at. Then again I wonder how much it's going to cost. It was nice enough for the Admiral to give everyone $100 dollars to start with huh."

"Yeah." Angelina replied. "We must get paid for something, I mean they can't starve us to death."

"The way I see it is that we get paid for going to class or doing a mission." Catherine replied.

"Yeah, that would make sense." Angelina replied. "What was cool about the restaurants is that they all have like these awesome looking, android type things working at each one of them. They're even dressed up in a specific uniform to the restaurant that they are working at."

Catherine stopped and her eyes almost popped out. "Awesome. I so can't wait to see this."

Angelina stopped and grabbed Catherine's shoulder with one hand, and pointed over to a working android in the restaurant closest to where they were standing. "Look over there." She said smiling. The android was preparing a dish in a frying pan. Its movements mimicked those of a human. The android, who was preparing a dish, was about six feet tall, its completion and structure resembled that of a megazords, especially its face. Cafeteria androids were mainly black, blue and silver, and had a sort of an upside-down bowl-shaped head with blue eyes and a metal mouth plate, which had a content, friendly grin molded onto it. The android wore a chef type uniform, it being a cook for an Italian restaurant.

"Wow this is the best place ever." Catherine replied as she smiled. "Wonder what other surprises we'll find here."

Angelina smiled. "I've never been in such an awesome place in my entire life as awesome as this." She said happily.

"I know what you mean." Catherine replied still looking around. "I don't think anything could top this." She added.

"There you two are." Zarek replied as he and Johnny moved up to them.

"Sorry about leaving you behind Angelina. Sometimes I forget about my super speed." Johnny spoke up.

Angelina grumbled. "Actually, you're going to need it the day I chase after you and kick your ass." She spat out irritated.

"I'll buy your lunches and dinners for a month." Johnny replied bowing his head a bit.

Angelina laughed. "You're pathetic."

"Oh come on. Don't be mad." Catherine and Zarek replied.

"It better not happen again." Angelina said as she looked at both Zarek then at Johnny before she started to walk past them.

"Smart move." Catherine replied placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder for a moment before running to catch up with Angelina.

"To bad you can't control time huh." Zarek said looking at Johnny.

"Yeah that would be very helpful." Johnny answered looking at the two girls leave.

Angelina walked down the Cafeteria angrily with fists clenched.

A pair of hands soon cover Angelina's eyes. "Guess who?" a male voice ask.

Angelina thought for a moment as the man's voice sounded familiar to her. She smiled. "Wes?"

"Damn girl. Haven't seen you for what like six months and you still remember my voice." Wes replied as he removed his hands. "How have you been? Have you made any friends yet?" he asked moving to stand next to her.

"Yeah, It's great here, I love this place." Angelina replied happily as she looked up at Wes.

"Glad you like it so far." Wes replied smiling. "A lot of work has gone into making this place as good as it is. Still a lot more to be done."

"Looks great so far." Angelina replied happily.

"Have you been to the other levels of the Cafeteria yet? Or the Training dome?" Wes asked.

"Nope, not yet." Angelina replied.

"I'm sure you'll love it when you do." Wes replied. "Eric told me he saw you earlier. He would have said hello then, but he had a class to teach right after so he had to run."

"Well tell him I said hi okay?" Angelina replied smiling.

"I'm sure you'll see him. But I'll tell him." Wes replied pulling out his PDA as he heard it go off. "Well I got to run. Looks like I got a class up. I'll see you later." He replied as he turned and gave her a big hug. "Email me when you get the chance alright."

"Alright, see you later." Angelina replied.

Wes laughed a bit as he started for the door. "Donut?" Catherine asked as she come up from behind Angelina.

Totally forgetting why she was angry before, Angelina turned around and looked at Catherine. "Sure." She replied happily as she put her hand out.

"Here you go." Catherine replied handing her a box.

"Thanks." Angelina said as she picked out a strawberry frosted donut and took a bite from it.

"The box is yours." Catherine replied as she smiled at her. "Come on. Lets go join the guys. They made a new friend."

"Alright." Angelina said before taking another bite from her donut.

The two girls soon come up to where Johnny, Zarek, and the new cadet was sitting. "Hey girls, this is Quinn." Johnny said looking up at him.

"Hello." Quinn replied smiling a bit as he looked at Angelina. "It's nice to meet you." He added. He had short brown spiky hair with a bit of blonde at the type. His eyes were a mix of blue and green.

"Nice to meet you too." Angelina replied. "I'm Angelina."

"I think we meet earlier Quinn." Catherine replied.

"In the glass tunnel." Quinn replied smiling a bit.

"Glass tunnel?" Angelina asked as she raised an eyebrow at Catherine.

"Remember how we got to the auditorium?" Zarek replied.

"Oh yeah, that thing. That glass tunnel." Angelina replied slapping her forehead with her hand.

"No worries." Zarek replied.

"Yeah I got lost. Quinn was nice enough to help me out a bit." Catherine replied.

Angelina smiled. "That was nice of him."

"Thanks." Quinn replied. "So are you all from Earth?" he asked.

"I am." Angelina replied.

"Everyone but you and Zarek are so far in this group." Catherine replied.

"Wait you know." Johnny replied.

Angelina looked at Catherine then at Zarek. "Then what planet is he really from?" She asked Catherine.

"Quinn is from Tollana." Catherine replied she then led in and whispered. "Zarek is from Nim."

"Nim?" Angelina whispered to Catherine. "So he isn't from Earth after all, that liar!"

"I think his running from something or someone and doesn't want anyone to get hurt." Catherine whispered to her. "What it is I can't even see. All I can see is a red haze."

"He must be blocking it somehow." Angelina replied.

"Maybe." Catherine replied. "But every once in a while I can see what he sees in red."

"What do you mean by that?" Angelina asked, confused.

"I'm not really sure myself." Catherine replied. "But for now, lets just keep an eye on him. He seems like a sweet guy."

"Yeah." Angelina agreed. "But still... Something is wrong about him... I can sense it..." She added quietly.

"So can I." Catherine replied.

"Something on your mind?" Zarek asked looking at the two girls.

"No, nothing at all." Angelina replied lying.

"Alright. So anyone up for something besides donuts to eat?" he asked looking around. "Johnny here's going to pay for everyone."

"What?" Johnny replied. "No fair."

Angelina laughed. "Yes, it is fair, after you took off when I was looking around earlier." She said. "You're lucky I didn't get violent." She added coldly.

"Alright. Since I messed up with Angelina, she gets to pick where we eat." Johnny replied.

"Thank you." Angelina said. "I'm feeling like Chinese food. What do you guys think?"


End file.
